


Skeleton

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Poor Ryan, we're far too mean to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Scarefest Challenge. Day 8 Prompt: Skeleton. A continuation of Dmitri Molotov's day 8 Scarefest prompt. Go check their stuff out!





	Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you honestly think that’s dark enough?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241314) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



Ryan flew from his chair as if burned, the force of it sending his chair clattering to the floor. His hands splayed either side of the paperwork as he glared at it, thin lipped and trembling.

"This is a joke. This can't be real. That's me. This is a joke. Right? Where's the hidden camera, very funny Geoff... Jeremy?"

"You think this is funny sir?!" the officer asked, clearly unimpressed with his outburst.

"Oh fucking hilarious. Come on you fucks, you've had your fun, come on out!" He turned his head wildly, looking for any sign of his friends.

"Sir! You need to sit down and calm down. Now!"

_Sir. She'd addressed him as sir. Not "Mr Haywood", fucking sir._

"Stop it! Stop playing all professional. Just drop the act. Please. Drop the act and tell me this is a fucking joke!" he pleaded.

"Sit down or I will arrest you."

He sat on automatic, bashing his head on cold concrete when he flipped backwards over the overturned chair. The officers didn't even ask if he was okay. _They had already decided he was guilty._

He righted the chair and sat, head in his hands.

"Now," she shifted in her seat, "please state your name for the record."

"James Ryan Haywood."

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes!"

"Then whose body was in your backyard?"

"I don't know! I don't. Know. If I put it there, why the fuck would I report it?"

"So you could use that exact question as your defense."

"I didn't do it. I didn't kill anybody, I didn't bury anybody. I am James Ryan Haywood." He was getting desperate now, wild eyed and pleading. They had to believe him, he wasn't a liar. He fucked sucked at lying!

"Do you consent to a DNA test and permit us access to your dental records?"

"If it's going to prove my innocence? Absolutely."

They escorted him to a medical room, asked him to sit down on the table and the doctor would be with him shortly. Ryan noted the way both of them kept their hands close to their holsters. They were trying to appear nonchalant, but he could see the tension in their shoulders, the way they stood on alert, weight on the balls of their feet. Preparing for him.

But he wasn't a killer... right?

No way that skeleton was really Ryan Haywood. _He_ was Ryan Haywood.

Wasn't he?

The doctor was nice, sweet even. Very polite and easy going as she chatted to him, swabbing his mouth and potting it, asking after his medical insurance so they could pull up dental records.

That done, he stood, "may i go home now?"

"No. You will remain with us until the results come back."

"Your'e arresting me?!"

"We are merely _requesting_ you remain at the station until we get the results in."

"And how long will that be?"

"A few days. Officer Holt will show you to your accommodation."

"You cant do this! I have rights!"

"Which is why we're not arresting you, yet. Now, follow Officer Holt and he will show you to your quarters." She spoke like a teacher to a toddler, eyes steely, an eyebrow quirked in challenge.

Ryan had no choice but to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
